Mori Summer's fated sleepover, with Dekomori
by antaguirre
Summary: Nibutari tries to make up with Dekomori, with a sleepover.


"Absolutely not!" shouted Nibutari turning away.

"Calm down," said Yuuta in a monotone voice. "This will be good for you both. And besides," he shrugged "it's already setup."

"What!" exclaimed Nibutari "H-How did you get her to agree?"

"I set that up" Rikka said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I told her to investigate and banish evil entities at a specific location then gave her map to your house."

"She's just gonna get mad when she finds out it's my house and just leave."

"Also, covered. I told her not to leave the map coordinates until all the evil spirits were purified."

Nibutari sighed looking to the ground, defeated.

"Don't worry about it" reassured Yuuta, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It will be good for you two to spend some time with each other; help work things out." he said giving a warm smile, putting his arm Rikka. "Let us meddle for _you_ for once.

Looking up and seeing Rikka and Yutta, she sighed once more and asked "When is the sleepover?"

 _Bzzzt_

8:00 on the dot.

Nibutari opened the door to a short golden haired girl with a backpack. The girl's face was covered by a comically large map.

"Excuse me, but I am here on important business, if you would let me, I would like to.

Putting the map down, the blonde girl got a look at the resident's owner.

"Fake Mori Summer"

"Dekomori" Nibutari responded.

There was a moment of silence before Dekomori broke the silence.

"I should have known you were the evil spirit that needed to be banished, It seems master has finally recognized how dangerous an impersonator of Mori Summer can be."

"I'm!" Nibutari started but stopped herself and just sighed. "Did you bring your stuff for the night?"

"Um, uh y-yes." Dekomori responded almost blushing.

Nibutari was caught a bit off guard with Dekomori's response, but still let her inside. Both walked in silence to Nibutari's room.

"Ah, I can't believe I back again in such a dangerous place. Being in the lair of a deceiver can corrupt one's mind turning them as twisted as the deceiver themselves."

"Cut it out" Nibutari said lightly hitting Dekomori's head.

"You can sleep here" Nibutari pointed to the futon on the floor. "Hope its enough."

"Ha I have fallen soundly asleep under much more harsh conditions, nothing can stand in the way of my peaceful rest." Dekomori said with a smug face.

Dekomori put her backpack on the futon and started to unpack.

"What the hell did you bring" Nibutari said in an exasperated tone.

"Heh, just some cleanings tools to rid this place of evil." She pulled out incense, myrrh, a cleansing crystal and,

"Ohhh!" Nibutari exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

"wha-" Dekomori asked holding colorful stones.

Nibutari clasped Dekomri's hands feeling the stones. "These stones are so special, you can only find them on the river bank when there's a full moon, which gives them the magical properties to cleanse anything or anyone." Nibutari exposited, losing herself in the moment.

"Uh, um uh," Dekomori's face was getting redder and redder.

"Ah!" Nibutari said pulling her hands back, just realizing what she did. Her face getting red as well.

Both just sat there looking away from each other.

"Um y-you can shower and change into your pajamas in the bathroom just down the hall" Nibutari mumbled still looking away.

"Yes, uh, thank you" Dekomori grabbed her bag and quickly left the room.

While Dekomori was changing, Nibutari changed into her pajamas as well.

15 minutes later Dekomori re-entered the room in her yellow pajamas and her hair out of her usual twin tails.

Nibutari's face , once again, turned red. No matter how many times she's seen Dekomori with her hair down, she's never gotten used to it.

Dekomori' face was red as well. She too had to look away from Nibutari who was now in loose fitting and almost matching pajamas.

"So are you uh going to do your cleansing or whatever?" Nibutari said trying not to look at her.

"Hmhm" Dekomori chuckled "Of course, it is master's will that I cleanse this domain making this home a safer place"

With that, Dekomori setup the incense and what looked like a scented candle. As she lit the candle and incense, the smell of lavender filled the room. Dekomori looking pleased with herself turned to face Nibutari only to find her inches from her face.

"Bwah" Dekomori said startled. "F-F-Fake S-Summer" Dekomori stuttered.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Nibutari said in a stern but soft voice, moving closer while Dekomori was moving back against the wall. The air around them with the scent of lavender was now feeling heavy.

With Dekomori's back now against the wall, Nibutari put her right hand against the wall. She then used her left hand to caress Dekomori's cheek then moving her hand through her hair. Nibutari got closer and closer to Dekomori.

"I'm sorry" Nibutari finally said.

"Huh?" Dekomori asked as red as a rose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I keep denying being Mori Summer in public. I know how much she, er, I mean to you. I'm just, I just-." Before she could finished her sentence, Dekomori moved forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" Dekomori said tearing up. "I just get too excited cause, after so many years, I finally found Mori Summer, and she's even more perfect than I could have ever imagined." Dekomori starting laughing while crying. "I get too happy and I. I just. I love you"

"Dekomori" Nibutari started laughing, with tears coming from her eyes as well.

They both embraced each other tightly. Each of their hearts were beating fast but in rhythm with each other's. When they pulled back, they faced each other and kissed once more.

"I love you too" Nibutari said. With a big smile, Dekomori buried her face in Nibutari's chest. Nibutari hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

After a moment Nibutari broke the silence. "Shall we head to bed?" Nibutari asked wiping her tears.

"Hmhm" Dekomori hummed in confirmation.

Nibutari got in bed first and Dekomori followed. Wrapping her arms around Nibutari's waist she started to doze off. Putting her arms around Dekomori, Nibutari caressed Dekomori's hair and kissed her on the head.

"I love you" Nibutari whispered as she started to fall asleep.


End file.
